


Pirotecnica

by mechanicaljewel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boarding School, Cunnilingus, Dorms, F/F, Horny Teenagers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Josephine and Leliana's dorm during their school days (and nights)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirotecnica

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while Leliana and Josephine are in school together but is vague on their ages, though they’re obviously post-pubescent and the same age. But still, possibly underage warning, I guess? 
> 
> Gratuitous use of Italian slang for ladybits ( _figa_ , literally “fig”). Also, invented Italian slang for “clitoris”, because the real Italian slang comes from the word for “trigger (of a gun)” which is holy anachronism Batman! So I used _miccia_  which means “fuse” and is one hell of an apt metaphor if you ask me! (which I probably belabored a bit but whatever).

Leliana's pussy was soft under Josephine's tongue. She kept herself trimmed but not entirely hairless, just the soft meat of her outer lips was entirely bare. When she got wet like this, it covered the delicate flesh in a thin, creamy layer that glistened in the candlelight of their dormitory until Josephine lapped it away. She always took great care and relish in doing so, her heart soaring at how Leliana almost sang in ecstasy.

_“Chère...ma chère Cherette_ ,” she babbled in Orlesian as Josephine’s tongue started playing with the bold pink folds of skin--so pretty and striking next to the pale mounds around them--and began working her way down to Leliana’s hole in long, lazy strokes of her tongue. When she hitched up Leliana’s hips for better access, Leliana responded by pressing her heels into Josephine’s shoulder blades, pulling her in closer, trying desperately to press her tongue inside of her.

No one would ever call Josephine cruel, but those who knew her this well knew that she could be an incredible tease.

She giggled softly as she withdrew her tongue, and Leliana groaned with disappointment. Glancing upward, Josephine saw Leliana’s fingers rubbing frantic circles on her _miccia_. That could not be allowed just that moment. Josephine darted her tongue into Leliana’s _figa_ for just a moment, just enough to collect the silky cream that pooled just inside of her, then ran it up to meet Leliana’s fingers and nudge them out of the way. 

Leliana dutifully withdrew her fingers and sighed like a prayer at Josephine’s warm breath on the most sensitive part of her. Josephine began circling her tongue just around the edges, where Leliana could just feel it. She reached up to cup her own breasts, pinching each pert nipple one at a time. She looked down in reverence at Josephine’s dark head framed perfectly between her pale breasts, her dusky nose rubbing in the trimmed red curls just above her sex, moving in slow, soft circles.

So slow.

Too soft.

“Josieeee,” she moaned. “ _Aie pitié_!”

Josephine giggled again and lifted her mouth entirely to look up at Leliana with a naughty smile.”

“You will pay for this later,” Leliana warned playfully.

Josephine said nothing, but lowered her head and pressed her lips in a contrite kiss to Leliana’s bud, slowly letting it press between her lips until the kiss turned into gentle sucking. Leliana moaned, and one hand travel down to stroke the hair on the side of Josephine’s head, while the other hand continued to move back and forth between both nipples. Josephine leaned into the touch, savoring the warmth of her lover’s hand. She felt the subtle trembling that she knew meant Leliana was close.

Slowly, she slid two fingers inside of her, heart fluttering at the feeling of Leliana’s cream sliding between her fingers as the heat engulfed them. Pressing her fingers forward on the firm mound inside and slowly increasing the pressure of her sucking, Josephine began chasing Leliana’s climax as eagerly as Leliana herself. Just a little more pressure with her fingers, a little more heat on her _miccia_ , and…

Fireworks.

With a beautiful cry, Leliana arched back so far she rose off bed, her heels once again digging into Josephine shoulder blades. More of her silky cream gushed around Josephine’s fingers and over her hand, while her lover worked her through her climax, prolonging the aftershocks to bring her down so deliciously slowly.

Eventually, Josephine pulled back and withdrew her fingers, though she let them stroke at Leliana’s outer lips some more, coating them in her own wetness. Leliana was panting through a broad smile, a slight shiver still running through her every now and then. She reached up towards Josephine as though her arms were wet noodles being dragged down by lead weights. Josephine laid her head down on Leliana’s breast, and her arms collapsed around her.

“You are wonderful,” Leliana breathed. “And terrible. And wonderful,” she added with another sigh. “I may need a little nap before I reciprocate, but you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Josephine sighed dramatically, “Such is the burden I must bear for making my darling sing her sweetest song for me.”

Leliana giggled sleepily, then tightened her arms around Josephine’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I’ll make you sing yet,” she promised before she dozed off, to dream of what she would do for her lover upon awaking.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ma chère_ \- My dear (Cherette is Josephine's middle name, in case you didn't know.)  
>  _Aie pitié_ \- Have pity, take pity (on me)


End file.
